


【arthurm】倒霉的奥姆

by enka_1206



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: 现代无血缘设定。内含暴/力、强迫、强j，请注意避雷。亚瑟很渣，极度ooc。





	【arthurm】倒霉的奥姆

奥姆也不知道为什么会变成这样。  
窗外淅淅沥沥的下着雨，呆在室内的他本可以冲一杯咖啡之后拿起一本书在窗前阅读……  
而不是像现在这样因为恐惧而倒在床上不敢动。  
这些都是因为奥姆眼前的这个男人。  
———亚瑟·库瑞，他强壮高大几乎上半身都是刺激而看上去很凶但其实是很温和的邻居。  
但此时“温和”的亚瑟正在解皮带，金属碰撞的声音让奥姆心惊，他现在非常的慌乱。  
因为他根本不知道他看上去友好的邻居居然他妈的是黑手党！  
他只是在今天下班的时候多看了一样亚瑟的家一眼而已！谁知道他们这些黑手党居然会在这种地方搞军火交易！  
然后亚瑟就闯入了他家！天呐，我怎么这么倒霉！奥姆想，我绝对要死了。  
“既然你都看见了，那就得给你一点颜色瞧瞧了，我亲爱的邻居。”亚瑟笑的邪恶，他已经把裤头解开了，准备扑向奥姆。  
奥姆害怕的要死，他缓慢地向后移动，“不，听着亚瑟，我虽然才知道你是黑手党，但是我不会去报警的，我们平时相处的也很好，我觉得……”  
亚瑟歪了歪头，脸上还挂着似乎可以称得上甜蜜的微笑，语气却无所谓道：“well，我可不信你的话。”  
接着他拉过奥姆的腿将他扯到自己身下，还没有苏醒的某物顶着奥姆挺翘的屁股上。  
奥姆觉得很恶心，他开始反抗。  
“该死的，放开我！你这个死基佬！你这是强奸！不要碰我！让我走！”  
亚瑟毫不留情的一巴掌扇到奥姆脸上，“吵死了你这个臭婊子，给老子闭嘴，要不然等下有你疼的。”  
亚瑟的一巴掌力气很大，让成年人的奥姆也一时晕了头，意识都有些飘远。  
亚瑟粗暴的将奥姆的裤子和内裤扒下，衬衫也被扯开，扣子有几颗蹦了出去。  
现在的奥姆除了被扯开的白衬衫以外就只有一双男士长袜在身上了。  
亚瑟的大手抹上奥姆的奶子，“知道你这个骚货屁股很翘，没想到你的奶子居然也这么大。说，你的乳晕这么大是不是被玩过？”  
奥姆没有反应过来，亚瑟揪了揪他的奶头，“快回答我。”  
“呜嗯……不要…好痛……没、没有人玩过……放…”  
“哦？那你奶子这么大，看来是天生的咯？真是淫荡。”亚瑟捏了捏奥姆的奶子。  
接着，亚瑟整个趴了下来压在奥姆上，他一口咬住奥姆的奶头，轻轻啃咬。而两只大手都抓着奥姆的奶子，似乎是想要挤出奶水一般重重揉捏着。  
奥姆抬头，看着亚瑟暗金色的头发在胸前抖动，胸前传过来的快感让他下意识地抓住了亚瑟的头发。  
亚瑟嗤笑一声，“果然是骚货。”  
他逐渐往下移动，在奥姆的身上留下痕迹，接着他来到了奥姆的阴茎前。  
奥姆的阴茎因为刚刚乳头的快感有些挺立，但还没完全硬。亚瑟嫌弃的随意撸了撸，就张口含入了奥姆的阴茎。  
“啊…嗯……”  
亚瑟抬眼看奥姆的反应，他的漂亮邻居反射性地抬了下头后就闭着眼睛，轻皱眉头，似乎深陷快感。  
亚瑟又低头深深的吞吐了几下之后将奥姆的阴茎送入他的喉咙深处，舌头也摩擦着柱身。  
亚瑟将已经变硬的阴茎吐出，勃起之后奥姆的阴茎其实也算大但是看上去性经验不多，漂亮又健康。  
亚瑟又将龟头含了进去，肥厚的舌头一直刺激着马眼。  
“不……太刺激了……”  
奥姆终于睁开眼睛，他看见亚瑟将他的龟头含在嘴里，亚瑟直视着奥姆，他用舌头色情的舔舐着柱身，几个来回后再次将阴茎整个吞入，深喉，奥姆捂住脸，射在了亚瑟的嘴里。  
亚瑟含着奥姆的精液，再次起身压到奥姆的身上，他揪起奥姆的金发，将嘴里的精液渡到奥姆口中。  
精液的味道并不好吃，而且亚瑟又是粗鲁地一股脑的全都渡到奥姆口中。  
“咳咳咳…”  
亚瑟钳住奥姆的下巴，“把你的精液全吃进去，骚货。”  
奥姆不敢反抗，他只能乖乖听话。  
“你也爽到了，现在改轮到我了。”亚瑟脱掉自己的衣服，又将裤子脱掉只剩下一条内裤。  
说着亚瑟又想到了什么，他渡步到奥姆的衣柜里，翻找出一条藏蓝色的领带，准备把奥姆的双手绑了起来。  
但是他回过头的时候以为已经没力气反抗的奥姆居然不在床上。  
奥姆拿着裤子企图逃跑，而且他也快逃到了门边。  
奥姆察觉到亚瑟已经发现，就破罐子破摔般冲出房门朝客厅跑去。  
亚瑟很气愤，他三两下就抓到了正准备往房外跑的奥姆。  
“你这个该死的骚货！居然想逃跑！”亚瑟从背后环住奥姆，奥姆也是一米八几的男人，站着反抗的幅度让亚瑟有些吃力。  
“放开我你这个野蛮人！该死的混蛋！你会下地狱的！！快放开我！！啊！！”  
亚瑟就这么抱着将奥姆狠狠撞上了墙，奥姆的头被狠狠撞到，反抗也弱下。  
看着已经变虚弱的奥姆，亚瑟终于空出手，他扯着奥姆的头发又撞击了几下墙，“你这个臭婊子！真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”  
亚瑟将奥姆扔到地上，骑在他身上，亚瑟用领带把奥姆的双手打了个死结，奥姆痛苦的呻吟出声，但亚瑟似乎还不过瘾一般，又狠狠地扇了奥姆几下。  
奥姆被打懵，他的头被打偏过去，疼痛让泪水在他眼眶里打转。  
亚瑟一点也不心疼，他扯着奥姆的头发拖到沙发上，奥姆已经无力反抗，他的头被扯到后仰在沙发扶手上。  
亚瑟站在沙发边上，已经凸起的一团就在奥姆的眼睛上方，奥姆被打的脑袋糊成一团。他完全没有察觉到接下来会有什么噩梦在等他。  
亚瑟拉下内裤，硬起的阴茎就这么搭在奥姆的脸上。奥姆觉得除了泛着热气的阴茎以外还有一些冰凉的东西也在自己脸上。  
他忍着恶心看向亚瑟的阴茎，紫黑色的阴茎上青筋突起，不规则的金属珠子镶在在粗壮的柱身上。  
奥姆感到恐惧和害怕，但他并不知道其实亚瑟的马眼冠状沟那里也镶了一颗钻石似的珠。  
奥姆又开始反抗起来，但是他已经再也做不到激烈的反抗了。亚瑟弯腰将奥姆的阴茎握在手里。  
“不想被我拧断的话就给我乖乖听话！臭婊子，快张开你的嘴让我进去。”  
“不要……我会死的，这太恶心了……”奥姆开始躲避还在脸上的阴茎，阴茎的腥臊味不断飘入他的鼻子，亚瑟茂密的阴毛也就在他的头上，让人觉得恶心。  
“妈的，爽完之后就翻脸不认人吗？是不是欠揍？该死的婊子。”  
亚瑟说着，用镶了珠的阴茎狠狠甩在奥姆脸上，手上还撸了几下奥姆的阴茎。入珠的地方打在脸上还真的有点痛，奥姆反抗一会儿后也认命张开嘴。  
“呵，总算听话了一回。”  
亚瑟松开握住奥姆阴茎的手，掐着他的脖子粗鲁的一下子就进入到奥姆的喉咙深处，丝毫没有顾及他的珠子会给奥姆带来什么痛苦。  
“唔………”  
而奥姆在他进入的一瞬间就非常想呕吐了，这太难受了。  
奥姆后仰着头，手被领带绑着，全身只有一双袜子和被扯坏的衬衫在身上。  
还被强迫给一个强壮的男人口交，现在那个男人粗壮的阴茎就在他嘴里，因为后仰他连咬断这该死的阴茎都做不到，太难受了。  
那些该死的珠子！还有该死的睾丸现在就压在他的鼻子和眼睛上！  
更可恶的是，亚瑟没有怜惜，他把奥姆的嘴当成飞机杯一样深入深出，疯狂肏弄，自己怎么舒服怎么来。  
亚瑟身下的奥姆受不住地疯狂蹬腿，他觉得自己快死了，他快要呼吸不过来了。  
亚瑟就好像故意折磨他一般，深入深出几十下后，现在他几乎是坐在奥姆后仰的脸上，将阴茎狠狠插到奥姆口腔的最深处，他还故意扭动屁股让自己的睾丸磨蹭奥姆的脸庞。  
奥姆发出难受的呻吟。  
终于，玩够了的亚瑟仁慈地拔出他的阴茎，奥姆终于能畅快地呼吸。  
阴茎沾满了奥姆的口水，从柱身上滴落落在他的脸上或者嘴里。  
“哈…哈…哈…”奥姆如同劫后新生一般贪婪地呼吸着。  
亚瑟拍了拍奥姆的脸，“你的嘴简直比我用过的任何一个飞机杯都好用亲爱的，也许比妓女的阴道都好。”  
奥姆无法说话，他微微张嘴喘气，被迫长时间张大的嘴巴一时之间合不上，口水也在嘴边滑落。  
窒息感让他已经理解不了亚瑟说的话的意思了，他的意识在逐渐崩塌。  
亚瑟撸着自己湿漉漉的阴茎走向奥姆的腿边，“希望你的屁眼也比飞机杯好用。”  
奥姆已经没有什么反应了，亚瑟粗暴地对待他的口腔已经让他开始惧怕这个男人了。  
亚瑟将奥姆拉下不再让他后仰着头，还将他的腿摆成M字压向肩膀，奥姆的小穴就非常清楚的展现在亚瑟的面前。  
“wow，看看这个楚楚可怜的小屁眼，啧啧，真是可爱。”  
亚瑟朝小穴吹了吹气，奥姆敏感地一抖，亚瑟轻笑，他将自己的口水滴到奥姆的小穴上，小穴收缩几下将口水吞了进去，亚瑟觉得很满意。  
他拍了拍奥姆的屁股，“骚货，自己把腿抬高！”  
接着他就伸出粗糙的食指插了进去。  
“不、不要……”奥姆下意识的抗拒。  
“呵，骚货，等下有你好看的。”说着，亚瑟又将另一只食指给插了进去。  
两只食指粗暴地搅了一通之后拉开奥姆的后穴。亚瑟看着被拉开的后穴，舌头舔了上去。  
“……唔嗯…”奥姆扭了下腰。  
亚瑟没有理他，直接将舌头肏入后穴，疯狂地在里面搅弄，贪婪的肠肉压着舌头，让亚瑟搅弄的也有些费力。  
毕竟他的邻居还是个小处女呢。  
于是他将舌头退了出来。食指也不再拉开小穴，而是两只食指方向不同的开始搅弄后穴。  
奥姆承受不住地摇头，他的腿根有些颤抖。  
亚瑟都看在眼里，他轻轻噬咬奥姆健壮的大腿根，两个小球就在亚瑟眼前。  
亚瑟顺着会阴处舔上，将其中一颗含在嘴里轻轻啃咬，穴里的手指也从两个变成四根。  
太过强烈的快感让奥姆完全察觉不出异样。他的阴茎已经硬硬的贴在他的腹肌上，马眼出流出前列腺液。  
亚瑟放过了小球，也将手指抽出。  
“好了，现在该我爽了。”  
他的手又搭在奥姆的膝盖上，狰狞的性器直指奥姆泛着水光的后穴。  
亚瑟镶了钻石的龟头缓慢的插入奥姆的后穴，肠肉察觉到异样的钻石收缩了一下。  
“这…这是什么……你在我里面放了什么…好奇怪…呜…别再进来了……好大，好痛……”  
“谢谢了，甜心，不过我没有在你体内放了什么，是我的钻石。”亚瑟得意地说。  
现在阴茎已经进入到不规则的珠子了，奥姆的腿根开始抽搐，他的腰开始无意识地扭动。  
珠子缓慢的碾过敏感的肠肉，第一次尝到这种奇怪又舒服的奥姆想要踢开亚瑟，但是却更加被亚瑟坚定的按住。  
奥姆难以承受这过多的快感，他咬住下唇来控制自己不让自己叫出声。  
而亚瑟的腹部终于贴上了奥姆的臀部，亚瑟先是扭了下腰打了圈，让入了珠的阴茎好好碾了下奥姆的后穴。  
奥姆有些呜咽，这对第一次被干的他而已实在是太过了，娇嫩的后穴的第一次居然就给了这么可怕的阴茎。  
亚瑟才不管这些，他开始缓慢又沉重地进入奥姆，他每次都退的很后，只剩下马眼那样，接着又狠狠的肏了进去。  
因为这样才可以让冠状沟上的钻石狠狠擦过内壁。奥姆被刺激过头的就会承受不住般挺起腰和胸膛，形成美丽的弧度，而紧接着的不规则入珠也会狠狠嚓过内壁会让奥姆又爽又痛苦。  
这样抽插几十下后亚瑟开始了加速。  
肠液被阴茎带出又带入，过多的淫液流到臀缝上，亚瑟的睾丸随着动作拍在奥姆的屁股上啪啪作响。  
快感来的越多越快，奥姆快要到了临界点上了。  
在痛苦又强烈的快感下，本来有些虚弱的奥姆居然有了点反抗。  
“不…！停下…求求你，快停下！我受不了了！啊…求、求你…”  
奥姆扭着腰似乎在躲避阴茎。  
但是可怜的奥姆完全不知道他已经无路可逃，他已经被高大威猛的男人用阴茎钉在了沙发上了。  
亚瑟看着可怜巴巴泪流满面的奥姆，他完全没有一丝要减轻他痛苦的想法。  
因为他知道这不是什么痛苦，这是奥姆还不熟悉的快感。  
他会让他习惯起来的。亚瑟想。  
奥姆终于哭着射了出来，精液射到他的胸膛甚至脸上。他明明一次都没有碰过他可怜的阴茎。  
而亚瑟还没有停下。  
“不、不要了…求求你，太多了…我不行了。”  
亚瑟闻言慢了下来，他抽出阴茎，肠液和他的前列腺液从合不上的后穴里流了出来。  
阴茎热气腾腾，沾满了淫液，入珠在灯光下反射出金属的光芒。  
亚瑟将奥姆拉起，奥姆已经没有力气站起来，他跪在铺了地毯的地板上，上半身趴在茶几上。亚瑟温柔地解开了奥姆手腕上的领带，奥姆一喜。  
他要放过我了吗？奥姆天真的想。  
接着，亚瑟就双腿大张，大大咧咧的坐在沙发上，紫黑色的阴茎青筋盘虬，直指天花板，入珠让人看了就害怕。  
亚瑟拖过奥姆的屁股，扒开臀瓣就将小穴按到了粗壮的阴茎上。  
“啊啊……不………！”  
奥姆尖叫出声，亚瑟的阴茎似乎已经进入到前所未有的深度，小穴下意识的咬紧了侵入者，但是入珠又太过刺激，小穴想要远离。  
亚瑟掐着奥姆的腰就开始抽插，奥姆趴在茶几上想撑起身子，但是快感又让他软了腰根本直不起来。  
他根本逃不了。  
奥姆浑圆饱满的屁股随着亚瑟的顶弄晃荡出美好的弧度。亚瑟看在眼里没想忍住不去打这两瓣肥美的屁股。  
啪！啪！啪！  
奥姆的屁股被打了三下，发出清脆动人的声音，亚瑟喜欢极了。  
但是奥姆一点都不喜欢。亚瑟力气极大，他觉得没有用力都让奥姆觉得非常疼痛。本来他的阴茎就肏的他舒服又难受，他还这样打他。  
奥姆委屈到眼泪落下来。随着亚瑟的抽插奥姆又呜咽出声。  
可怜巴巴的，像小动物一样。  
亚瑟只觉得这个屁股太棒了，飞机杯什么的根本比不上。亚瑟越肏越舒服。  
他拉过奥姆，让奥姆靠在他的怀里，“骚婊子，把舌头伸出来。”  
虽然奥姆委屈极了，也不是很想听亚瑟的话，但是他心底深处又知道这个男人很可怕，他只能乖乖的伸出舌头好好听话。  
奥姆伸出他粉嫩的舌头，乖乖等着亚瑟的下一步动作，亚瑟满意看着听话的奥姆。  
他也伸出舌头，舔舐着奥姆的舌头上，然后又一口含入。  
“唔…”  
亚瑟勾着奥姆的舌头搅拌，两人变换角度的让舌头互相纠缠。色情的声音从两处相接的地方传来。  
亚瑟摸着奥姆挺立的乳尖，非常喜欢奥姆的胸部。  
身下也没有偷懒地挺弄，奥姆的阴茎也一上一下的甩着，马眼处的液体到处四溅。  
亚瑟的动作也温柔了起来，入珠带来的快感虽然依旧可怕，但是随着亚瑟动作的轻缓，快感已经是奥姆能勾接受的范围内了。  
他还不知道自己是快要习惯这可怕的快感了，他会变得离不开它的。  
两人黏在一起的唇瓣分开，淫靡的银丝被扯断。  
奥姆可能真的爽到快傻了吧，又或者刚刚的色情的舌吻让他感觉到一丝爱恋。  
他居然向强奸他的人撒娇，“亚瑟…我想射…让我射。”  
说着手就要往肉棒伸去，但被亚瑟毫不留情地拍开。  
“不可以，没有我的允许你不能自慰。”  
“呜呜…可是…可是……”  
“没有可是，我刚刚不是已经把你肏射一次了吗？你射的太多次了，想要射的话就赶紧讨好我，骚货。”亚瑟拍了拍奥姆的屁股，干脆停下抽插。  
奥姆咬牙，他反搂住亚瑟的脖子开始自己动，但是他早就被亚瑟肏的没什么力气了，腰更是没有，坐不了几下就不行了。  
“我不行，亚瑟，我做不了。”奥姆哭唧唧的说，他努力收缩内壁来讨好邪恶的亚瑟。  
亚瑟再次拍了拍手感极好的屁股，“好吧，还是得拜托我，去，给我在地板上趴好。”  
亚瑟说着就将奥姆推开，阴茎从穴口滑落。奥姆乖乖的照做了。他爬到客厅稍微空旷的地板上，高高撅起屁股，微微分开腿，好让小穴张开。  
亚瑟走到奥姆身后，单膝跪在地上扶着阴茎又狠狠插了进去。  
“啊……嗯…”  
亚瑟掐住奥姆的腰，狠狠插入又抽出，他也将奥姆的屁股重重压在阴茎上，希望能进的更深。  
奥姆挨了几下肏后就无力的趴在地上，乳尖在地板上磨蹭，敏感的龟头也随着抽动时不时点到地板上，淫液都沾到了。  
亚瑟速度没有减弱，但是抽插的越来越重，他干脆也趴到奥姆身上，性感的喘息就在奥姆耳边。  
“亚瑟……”  
亚瑟手伸到前面将奥姆的头抬高转向自己，他一口吻上奥姆。  
“唔唔…啊…”狠狠吻过奥姆之后亚瑟直起腰，再次掐住了奥姆的腰，入珠狠狠擦过内壁。  
“我要射了……唔嗯……亚瑟…”  
“我也…奥姆……”  
奥姆的身子被亚瑟粗暴的拉起，精液成一条直线从马眼喷出落在地板上，奥姆失声尖叫。亚瑟也将奥姆的小穴重重压在他的阴茎上，浓稠的精液射入奥姆的直肠深处。  
“哈额——”奥姆后仰着，紧绷的颈部看上去脆弱极了。  
“呃哈……呼……”亚瑟的阴茎在奥姆体内抽搐着，他拥着奥姆，两人一起倒在地板上。  
亚瑟粗喘着，等呼吸稍微平稳之后他将吻落在奥姆的发间、耳朵和颈脖上。  
终于，他将阴茎拔出，入珠和钻石再次蹭过奥姆的内壁，奥姆颤抖了一下。过多的精液随之流了出来。奥姆已经动不了了，多次的射精已经让他累极了。  
亚瑟捋了捋头，他起身看着已经失神不清醒的奥姆。  
腰部上是被自己掐出来的淤青，几乎没有什么存在感的衬衫也沾满了汗水，男士长袜在笔直白皙的腿上看上去色情万分，更重要的是合不上的后穴里流出来的是自己的精液。  
亚瑟感觉好极了，他抽了几张在茶几上的抽纸，将阴茎上奥姆的淫液擦干净。走入卧室穿好衣服之后毫不留情的离开了奥姆的房子。  
奥姆还趴在地上，失神的双眼只能看见亚瑟离去的小腿。  
他闭上眼睛，沉入黑暗。


End file.
